2013.10.20 - Elevator Chat
With a sigh, Eddie presses the call button on the elevator. Still dressed in his workout gear, he's a little sweaty but that's only because he's fresh from training. Backpack on his shoulders, he's got bright red bands around his wrists and ankles as he waits for the elevator to get all the way down to the ground floor. "Maybe I should t-take the stairs..." Not more then a few moments later the main door opens and in walks an equally sweaty Sasha. She has an unstrung bow and a quiver full of arrows with her as she quickly moves towards the elevator. "Hey Eddie." She gives a smile to him as she presses the button. "How are you today?" Eddie jumps slightly, not expecting to hear his name. Blinking a few times, he glances over his shoulder and smiles when he sees Sasha. The bow and quiver get a curious look before Eddie shrugs a bit. "I'm d-d-doing better than yesterday," no homicidal suits of armor out for his blood today. "I'm glad t-to see you're doing better." Sasha plays down her bow as she can see Eddie is skittish already at the moment. "Yes feeling better. Much better. Thanks to Asgardian Medicine and Sif." She gives a little smile. "I was just out practicing. I have been training really hard since I have been able to be up and about." Eddie snickers slightly. "I knew she'd do that," he says, shaking his head. "You're training in archery?" he asks, nodding towards the bow and quiver. "With Sif or s-someone else?" "With Sif. She decided to take me on. It is intense. Got to see a place the other day that I never thought I'd see. That was kinda cool. Centralia Pennsylvania. That was fun... Well... Not really. I busted my butt!" Sasha gives a smile to Eddie. "What have you been up to? Saving the world one damsel in distress at a time? "Y-yeah, Mom's training is really intense. My bruises had bruises at the end of our first training sessions," he says. "What made you pick archery? See Hawkeye in action?" he asks, smiling as well. He ends up blushing at the question though. "I w-w-was just working out with my friend in the park." "Huh. I didn't see you there. I was shooting there. Anyway, I opted for the bow because I am squishy and fighting from a distance would be better. Sif is going to teach me how to fight with daggers too. Just in case it comes to up close and personal stuff." Sasha leans against the wall and winces a bit. "Wow, I didn't know my arms could get so sore. My chest Too! Still, check this out!" She flexes and shows off what definitely looks like biceps. Feminine and smallish but definitely muscle. "Umm...yeah. I'm pretty good at blending into the p-park. I uh...well that's where I lived before Sif and Thor took me in," Eddie admits. That and he was technically training UNDER the park but he's not giving away his team's hidden base. "It's a g-g-good idea to have a backup," he agrees about the daggers even if he's no fan of blades. The wince gets a knowing smile though. "Yeah. Archery is a lot more of a w-w-workout than people think," he says. The flexing gets another smile. "Nice." Sasha snickers and ends her little gun show. Sure she ain't Power Girl or the She-hulk but hey, she is starting to tone up. "Sif wants me to work on Agility. I think I may contact this guy that I met in the park. He offered to help with my training. He wanted to check out my bow. He fired one arrow and nailed a perfect bullseye. I was impressed." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a card. "His name is umm, wait this one is for Diana's Embassy. Ah here it is!" Pulling out the right card this time she reads, "Roy Harper." Eddie's impressed all the same. "Oh y-yeah. Agility is important for an archer. N-need to be able to move and get too good spots and get away when they find out where the arrows are c-c-coming from if you're trying to stay hidden," he says. He's a little concerned at the mention of meeting someone in the park, giving a concerned look. He jumps in surprise when the name is read and then chuckles a bit. "Definitely a good teacher." Sasha blinks a few times, "Oh You know him? I mean I only met him in the park. I had met Diana, Captain America, The Flash and this guy. I sorta felt a little overwhelmed I mean, Cap and Wonder Woman are both huge heros, Flash is too. The only one I didn't know really was him." She idly begins rubbing her own shoulder. "S-sort of. He's a friend of a friend," Eddie explains. Which is technically true. "He's a r-really good archer though. He'd be a great teacher," he adds. There's a slight frown at the mention of the Flash but Eddie perks right into fanboy mode when Cap and Diana are mentioned. "Oh m-man, you got to meet them both together? That is r-r-really awesome!" Sasha nods to Eddie, "Cap was playing baseball with some people at the park. I am sure if you are always there, you could hang out with him if you wanted. I don't think he is one to not visit there frequently. As for Diana... She is awesome! I really want to hang out with her sometime." She giggles a little, letting just a little fangirling show. "Oh m-man. I hope I run into him sometime. He's like...one of my favorite heroes ever," Eddie replies. "Wonder Woman is awesome t-t-too. I've only got to meet her once or twice though," he says, glancing up as the elevator arrives. "Oh yeah! M-my friend fixed your guitar g-g-good as new." "Oh yeah? Already? Thank you so much! That is awesome." Sasha thinks a few minutes, "Cap seemed really nice. He as just playing baseball with a bunch of people. Flash was helping the other team. He seems really nice if not a little eccentric." The girl continues to rub her shoulders trying to ease the sore muscles. "Flash..." Eddie frowns a little more, stepping into the elevator. "I think he n-n-needs to do a lot of work to live up to the last Flash's legacy," he says. "And y-yeah, it's all fixed up. I c-c-can get it from my apartment for you when we head up," he says. Sasha steps into the elevator as well. "Sorry I don't know much of the Flash. I just know a little from the news papers I read in Upstate New York." It takes her moment to get situated and the door closes. "Things are just messed up lately." "It's okay. I'm s-s-sort of a fanboy," understatement! Eddie presses the floor buttons and leans against a wall. "What d-do you mean?" "I dunno. I feel so out of place. What business do I have hanging around with Super Heroes? I mean I am not a hero. I have never rescued anyone. Never even helped an old lady cross a street." Sasha takes a deep breath and holds on as the elevator rises. Eddie lets out a deep breath. That's a familiar feeling. "That's n-not really messed up," he says. "You m-may not see it but if you're here, you've g-g-got business being here," he says with a nod. "And you c-c-can always start helping old ladies." "Oh come on, I am just a musician from upstate. I can't even shoot the bow properly." Sasha is not really looking like she is at ease with everything. In fact nervous would be an understatement. "What if I fail." "And I was j-just a kid that lived in a literal hole in the ground. Trust m-me, you've got business," Eddie replies simply. "You'll learn. You just started d-d-didn't you?" he points out. He blinks at the question then smiles. "Well...th-that means you just have to get back up and try twice as hard the next time." Sasha gets seems to calm down a little. "Do I even look like some sort of hero?" She sighs, "besides, What will people even call me when the time comes? That musical chick with the bow?" Eddie blinks a moment then grins. "You're j-just starting. One thing at a time," he laughs a little. "You c-can come up with a codename and a costume when you need them." Sasha Myers laughs, "I just feel like I am so out of place. Who knows, maybe I will become an awesome crime fighter or something." Her eyes close as she lets her thoughts of fancy flow a little. "I'm pretty s-s-sure the heroes already out there feel the s-same way sometimes," Eddie replies. "It's n-natural," he adds. The power booster jumps again when the elevator reaches the floor and lets out a 'DING'. Sasha steps out and begins walking towards her own apartment. "Maybe, someday I will be worthy of being called a hero." She comments to Eddie. She slips off to her room quietly. "Oh and thank you. A lot. I really mean it." Eddie nods. "I'm sure you will," he replies. "Let m-me go get your guitar. I'll bring it over," he says, heading for his apartment. Sasha nods and slips off into her apartment. She hangs her bow and quiver up and finds a place to get comfy. There's about five minutes before Eddie knocks on Sasha's door. He dropped off his bag and took off the weight-bands he was wearing. Arriving at Sasha's door, he's got her freshly cleaned guitar case in hand. Inside is the magically fixed guitar, restored to as good as the first day it was made. Sasha Myers smiles, "Come on in." When she sees the guitar she rushes over and takes it in her hands. "Oh baby, you've never looked so good! I missed you so much!" She hugs the guitar. While it is not the most expensive guitar she owns it is the most valuble in her eyes. "Thank you Eddie. It means a lot to me." Stepping into the apartment, Eddie has to smile at Sasha's reaction. He lets the guitar go easily and grins. "You d-d-don't have to thank me. I w-was happy to help." Sasha immediately begins playing the guitar. Just enjoying the sound of it as she works the fretboard. "Mmmm This is wonderful! It hasn't played this well in years." She giggles a little bit. Just enjoying the music. The smile stays on Eddie's face as he listens. He doesn't recognize the tune but he enjoys it all the same. "I t-told you I knew a guy that'd fix it like magic," he says, happy to have put Sasha in such a good mood. "That you did and he did a really good job of it! Please give him my thanks. This is just perfect. I think I am going to retire this one so nothing bad happens to her again. She has been used hard for about ten years. I think it's time for her to remain a starting point. What do you think? "I will b-but he'll probably say you don't have to thank him either," Eddie replies. "Maybe reserve her for special occasions or private performances?" Sasha Myers smiles, "That sounds like a good plan. Even though the new ones sound better, this one will always be my first. This is where I started. Where I learned to play." Eddie nods. "It makes s-sense. I'm sure everyone has something like that," he reasons. He still has that first news clipping telling of Axiom's heroics after all. Sasha Myers smiles to Eddie, "Thank you again. I think I am going to get showered up and settle down for the evening. It was really ice talking with you." Nodding, Eddie smiles. "You're w-welcome. I should hit the showers too, I've got work tonight," he says. Of course he means Axiom-work rather than his barista job but no need to point that out. "Have a g-g-good night," he says, turning to head for the door. Category:Log